Andrea Thomas
Category:Characters | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Larkspur, California | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Lights of Mystery Mountain" | final appearance = ...And Now You Don't | actor = JoAnna Cameron Diane Pershing }} Andrea Thomas is a fictional science teacher & superhero and the main character from The Secrets of Isis television series, which aired on CBS for two seasons from 1975 to 1976. She was played by actress JoAnna Cameron. A comic book version of the character was created by DC Comics and introduced in the pages of Shazam! #25 in October, 1976. She went on to headline her own short-lived Isis comic book series, which ran for eight issues from 1976 to 1978. Overview School teacher Andrea Thomas was on a dig in Egypt when she uncovered a sealed box containing a powerful mystic artifact known as the Amulet of Hatshepsut. Instinctively, she placed it around her neck and was granted the power of the Egyptian goddess of fertility Isis. As Isis, Andrea became a super-hero and used her new-found elemental powers to serve mankind. Abilities Powers :* Divine Empowerment: When Andrea Thomas wears her mystic amulet and speaks the words, "Oh Mighty Isis," the spirit of the Goddess enters her body. Andrea's personality is submerged until Isis uses her powers over time and space to change back into Andrea. The power of the Goddess Isis grants Andrea several superhuman abilities. :* Transformation: Andrea Thomas can instantly transform into the costume and Isis by speaking the magic words "Oh Mighty Isis". To transform back to Andrea Thomas in her clothing, she speaks a spell: "Ancient gods of time and space, put Andrea Thomas in my place." :* Elemental control: Isis uses her magic to control the forces of Nature. For example, she can fly by using the winds to carry her aloft, increase or decrease the force of gravity, control the weather, create vegetation and so on. Her powers are brought forth by reciting spells such as, "Roots below the ground so deep, Grow to trees, the woods to keep!" Her spells work only on things natural, thus, man-made substances like plastics are immune to her power. :* Chlorokinesis: One of the many applications of Isis' command over the elements is the ability to manipulate and control plant life. :* Animal empathy: The Amulet of Hatshepsut provides Isis with a natural affinity for wildlife. As the amulet's creator first said to Hatshepsut, "You will soar as the falcon soars... run with the speed of gazelles, and command the elements of sky and Earth". :* Flight: Another application of her control over the elements is the ability to summon a strong wind to give her directional flight. This is usually accomplished by speaking the words "Oh zephyr winds which blow on high, lift me now, so I can fly!", though Isis has also demonstrated the ability to fly without a spoken mantra. :* Superhuman strength: Isis possesses a strength level greater than an average woman of her relative age, size and weight. She even used it to move a log off Jenny Nelson's leg, after Jenny had injured herself. Isis: The Spots of the Leopard :* Telekinesis: The amulet also grants Isis the ability to move objects with the power of her mind. She once demonstrated this by telekinetically hurling a bunch of tires at a fleeing car thief. Isis: Fool's Dare She also demonstrated this by lifting a getaway car about six feet into the air. Isis: The Spots of the Leopard :* Psychokinesis: By using a second amulet affixed to her brow, Isis can perceive objects from a remote distance. She can only use this ability to see things taking place in the present. It does not grant her the power of precognition or post-cognition. The exact range of this ability is unknown. :* Weather control: Isis can also control the weather to varying effects, as the Amulet of Hatshepsut gives her command over the elements. She can generate a wind that lifts her up into the sky, enabling her to fly. She can also call down a bolt of lighting. :* Chronal suspension: In addition to controlling the elements, Isis can also invoke her power to manipulate time itself, suspending the passage of time until such a point as she chooses to cancel the effect. Isis can operate independently of this effect, conducting minor actions such as moving an individual out of a danger zone or diverting the course of an offending object until she chooses to cancel the power. At which point, time resumes at its normal pace. :* Intangibility: Isis has the ability to render other people or objects momentarily intangible. She once demonstrated this by making a speeding car pass harmlessly through a broken down tractor trailer that was in the middle of the road. Presumably, she can apply this power to herself as well. :* Teleport others: Isis has the ability to teleport other materials if not herself from one place to another, though depending upon which invocation she chooses to use, she can likely teleport herself as well. She once teleported a hungry wolf away from attacking her pet bird, Tut, and then returned him to the place she teleported him from once Tut was out of danger. :* Kinetic duplication: Isis can replicate her own form multiple times. It is unclear whether she is actually creating solid duplicates of herself, or if she is just creating an illusion of multiple versions of herself. Skills * Pedagogy: Andrea is an accomplished school teacher. * Archaeology: It is fair to assume that Andrea possesses at least a passing knowledge of archaeology. This was revealed when she first discovered the Amulet of Hatshepsut while on an excavation in Egypt. * Chemistry: Andrea is an expert in the scientific field of chemistry. Equipment * Amulet of Hatshepsut: The Amulet of Hatshepsut is the source of Isis' power. Without it, she is a normal human being. Notes & Trivia * Andrea Thomas owns a pet Mynah named Tut. * Andrea Thomas was also known as The Mystic Maiden and The Mighty Isis. Appearances The Shazam!/Isis Hour # Isis: The Lights of Mystery Mountain # Isis: Fool's Dare # Isis: The Spots of the Leopard # Isis: The Sound of Silence # Isis: Rockhound's Roost # Isis: Lucky # Shazam!: The Odd Couple # Isis: Bigfoot # Isis: To Find a Friend # Isis: The Show-Off # Isis: The Outsider # Isis: No Drums, No Trumpets # Isis: Funny Gal # Isis: Girl Driver # Isis: Scuba Duba Doo # Isis: Dreams of Flight # Isis: Seeing Eye Horse # Isis: The Hitchhiker # Isis: The Class Clown # Shazam!: Finders Keepers # Isis: The Cheerleader # Isis: Year of the Dragon # Shazam!: Out of Focus # Isis: Now You See It... # Isis: ...And Now You Don't Freedom Force # Freedom Force: The Dragon Riders # Freedom Force: The Scarlet Samurai # Freedom Force: The Plant Soldiers # Freedom Force: Pegasus' Odyssey # Freedom Force: The Robot See also External Links * * * Andrea Thomas at the Holosuite References Category:Shazam!/Characters Category:Teachers Category:Diane Pershing/Characters